What Algebra Can Do
by seddieandchiz
Summary: What happens when Sam gives Freddie a heat-of-the-moment kiss during a tutoring session? SEDDIE.


**Disclaimer: I am not the proud owner of iCarly...**

**

* * *

**

What Algebra Can Do...

"I still don't get it." Sam muttered with her text book on her lap, and Freddie beside her. They were both on Carly's living room couch.

"It's not that hard, Sam. I've explained it a billion times." He said with annoyance.

She looked him in the eyes, and her expression was dead serious. "You've only explained it once, Fredward."

He sighed. "Okay, that's true. But still, what I'm trying to tell you isn't that hard to grasp."

"I'll never get it. Just accept that."

"You will get it. I'm trying to help you understand it."

"But math is so pointless."

"No it's not. You'll end up using it every day. Besides, you're in danger of failing math for the year, and Carly asked me to tutor you otherwise..." He trailed off and looked away, mentally cursing himself.

Sam stared at him. Her curiosity kicked in, and she demanded to know what he was talking about. "Otherwise what?"

Freddie took a deep breath, half expecting a punch or two. "Otherwise Carly and I are gonna suspend you from iCarly until you can keep your grades up."

Sam's stomach dropped, and she was hurt. The hurt showed on her face as well as in her voice. "What?"

"But, Sam, don't worry about that. It's not gonna happen. That's why I'm helping you learn this stuff. If you actually focus hard enough, you'll finally understand algebra, and you won't fail your test on Friday."

Sam shook her head in disbelief. "This is unbelievable. You and Carly would really kick me off iCarly because I'm stupid when it comes to math?"

"No, you're not stupid, Sam. See it's just like sports. You have to hold at least a C average to play a school sport. Well, for iCarly, you can't be failing math to participate in it. Education comes before fooling around and acting like freaks on the internet."

Sam sighed and looked down the text book. "Whatever, just teach me this chiz before I hit you."

"Okay. So for a problem like this," He pointed to the text book, "it just says 'solve'. So you can solve by using elimination or by substitution. If I were you, to make it easier, I would do-"

"Substitution." Sam interjected.

Freddie smiled at her. "Good. How'd you know?"

"Well, Y is already solved for." She said.

"Right, so just plug in what it says Y equals where Y is in the first problem with parenthesis, of course, and then solve for X, and you'll get your answer." He said proudly. He had hope that Sam could do this.

She took a few quiet minutes, then her head popped up from the text book. "X is 7, right?"

He checked his answers. "Yeah, good job. I knew you could do this. I told you it's not that hard. But now you have to put 7 in for X in the second problem so you can solve for Y this time."

"I already did that." Sam said like it was obvious. "Y is -3. So, the final answer is (7,-3)."

Freddie scanned his answers, and then saw it. She was right. A grin crossed his face, and he faced her proudly. "You're right. You got the problem right, Sam."

She moved the book to the table and turned to him. "Did I really get that right?" She was showing hidden excitement.

"Yes, you did." He couldn't help, but just smile at her.

She put on a quick grin of happiness along with a small squeal, and then wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck. "Thank you." She mumbled. She knew she was hugging him, quite lovingly at that. She knew she was thanking him, something she never did. She knew she was not exactly being herself, but she would just threaten him or punch him if he ever brought it up again.

His hand awkwardly rubbed her back. "You're welcome."

She pulled away and her face was directly in front of Freddie's. "I can't believe I actually get this. I'm not gonna fail the test now." She said happily.

Freddie smirked at her, but his smirk slightly faded as Sam quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against his. His eyes remained open. She realized what she was doing and pulled away swiftly.

Her breath got caught in her throat, and she struggled to find the right words as Freddie stared at her with his wide eyes.

"Um, I-I just... uh, I didn't mean to do that." She managed out. She was staring at him in horror, and she couldn't take the awkwardness anymore. She stood up and headed for the door.

Freddie ran up behind her. "Wait, Sam!" He called out. He spun her around so she was facing him. He grabbed her face with both of his hands, and leaned down kissing her lips firmly. He deepened it, and then pulled away slowly. "You're not going to kill me for that, are you?" He asked.

Sam stared at him silently for a few moments before answering. "No." She said softly. She let a small smile stay on her face, and she proceeded to kiss him again.

Neither have ever been so thankful for algebra.

* * *

**Review pleeeease. I'd really appreciate it. :)**


End file.
